This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The RCMI faculty recruitment program shall focus on the following research areas for development during this cycle: 1)Research: Immunologist, Molecular Virologist;2)Human genetics: Molecular Geneticist;and 3)Epidemiology: Social Behavior Epidemiologist. Additionally, PSM shall reinforce research faculty in diabetes, cancer, neuroscience, and environmental toxicology areas.